Mon Petit Coeur
by youkai chick supreme
Summary: A collection of Inuyasha drabbles. Many different pairings and themes.
1. Injustice Incarnate

Act One. The Fall.

* * *

The water fell down relentlessly as the heavens wept. The lone figure hiding behind the pines laughed hollowly. This is exactly what he deserves, her mind cackled. To watch the one you love more than anything, more than your own life, slip beyond your grasp hurt more than any wound.

The young man bent down slowly, dropping to his knees as he lowered his cargo to the quickly dampening ground. It convulsed and shuddered before lying still. The man grimaced and shuddered as well, before calling out softly, Kagome.

The woman stiffened and spoke softly.

This is what you deserve.

* * *

A/n: This was exactly 100 words. Thanks for reading. I think you know what happened, more or less. 


	2. Not Even in Death

A/n: My theme, if you will, unrequited love.

Disclaimer: It ain't mine, yo. Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi-san. Please excuse my gutter-speak. It comes and goes… Any who, on with the show!

* * *

"Inuyasha…" Her broken voice said it all. All the pain was caught there, vocalized softly. Why couldn't he love her, even just a little?

He couldn't bear to look at her, choosing to turn away in a moment of cowardice. It was all the answer she needed. She understood now, it was agonizingly clear. His heart still wasn't his to give. Even in death the girl before her held his heart with a vice-like grip. She wouldn't let go. And Kagome couldn't blame her. After all, if the situation were reversed, she wouldn't let go either.

Not even in death.

* * *

Word count: 100 even. I had to cut back… Review, yo! 


	3. It's Not You

A/n: The theme: pregnancy and waiting too long.

Blanket Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi-sensei does.

* * *

The door swung open, almost eagerly.

"Kagome! Bout time you got… here…" His voice, which had started out as brash, trailed off at the sight of his best friend. She looked like hell to be honest. Her hair hung listlessly over her forehead, bangs blocking her dull looking eyes. Her clothing rumpled, her face drained.

He questioned her silently, head cocked to the side. He was worried, not that he'd say it aloud. Showing affection was for the weak.

Then why did her next words pierce his heart so deeply?

"Inuyasha… I'm pregnant."

And you are not the one.

* * *

Word count: 99. Ha-ha! 


	4. Touch Me One More Time

Theme: Remorse

* * *

I really miss him. I miss everything about him. His eyes, his smile, even his teasing. I can now understand that it was teasing all along. He never meant to hurt me, which in turn made me hurt him. Maybe he liked the pain? I'll never know now. How can I ask someone who no longer exists? Who no longer lives…

It's not fair! Why have us meet if only to be torn apart? It's not fair! I loved him! I really did. So why'd he have to die? Why did houshi-sama have to die?

* * *

Word count: 95 


	5. Never Say Those Three Words

A/n: Don't own anything. Inuyasha P.O.V. obviously.

* * *

Don't open your mouth, don't say the words "I love you." Don't try and pretend it'll be ok. Nothing is ok. Everyone you love dies. Every time you show you care, another person's blood soaks your clothing.

People like you aren't meant to love. People like you are meant to hurt. To kill, to maim, to destroy. Don't get upset when others call you a monster. You are a monster. You are worthless, tainted, dirty, unlovable.

So don't you dare tell her you love her. She would only end up hurt.

* * *

91 words.


	6. Heightened Senses

Warning: Slightly suggestive.

* * *

She arched her back shivering at the rush of skin-on-skin contact. Every place his fingers touched jumped alive in a blaze of nerves. She sighed, shuddered, shivered and moaned her delight.

He didn't say a word, too lost in his own wonder. She was so damn responsive. Every touch brought forth sound from her, a quickening of his pulse.

He sped up, slowed down. He was hard, soft, overbearing, gentle. He was hot and cold. He was day and night. He was everything and nothing.

He was both and neither.

He was all she needed.

* * *

Count: 97

A/n: OMG, I finally got a review for this and it was a flame, and not even a good one! Ha-ha! That's so funny! Well, my reviewer can go suck a certain male body part, if ya catch my drift! OMG, so funny!


	7. Waiting on a Whim

A/n: Kagome's POV.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

It all feels so useless, I feel so useless. I feel so unattractive and used. Confused. He acts like he loves me one day and the next he doesn't even glance my way. I don't know what he wants anymore.

And I can't do this anymore. I can't sit and smile and wait for him to choose, I can't just sit around and waste my life away waiting like some subservient little slave girl. I have feelings too, damn it! I have feelings.

Why can't he see them?

* * *

Word count: 88 


	8. Living the Lie

Too obvious...

* * *

His ears are a reminder that he is different. That we will never be the same. We are too different. I don't know why I thought we would last. I don't know why I devoted my whole being into making my life there work. I devoted myself to a life that was never mine to begin with. I was stupid, I was in love.

And I always thought that love was all you needed, that love conquered all, that love was forgiving and patient and never angry. I always thought wrong I guess.

* * *

Word count: 93 


	9. Whispers of the Past

Trees…

* * *

Do you really think I like sleeping in trees? Have you ever tried it? It's uncomfortable, like sleeping with your back to a rocky cliff wall. And it smells, of sap. In certain trees it's sticky.

But it's the only life I've ever known.

If I slept on the ground I would have died years ago. I ran, I hid, I hid up trees, all to live. And while I've never actually slept in the trees, I spend my nights in them.

The whisper of safety they've bestowed upon me is enough. Almost.

* * *

93 words.


	10. Til Death Do Us Part

It's quiet; the whole room takes a collective breath and holds it as a woman enters through the door-way, dressed in brilliant white, her face made neutral with make-up. 

She walks slowly down the aisle, all eyes on her, and stops before the priest at the front of the room. Her eyes tear up–upon looking at her beloved–and spill over and down her cheeks. A small part of her rejoices that her make-up is water-proof.

As the priest begins to speak, she can't pull her stare or herself away from the casket, away from him.

Her Inuyasha.

* * *

Word Count: 99 


	11. Requiem of the Heart

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi-sama, not me…

A/n: Thank you to all my readers and reviewers.

* * *

The snow fell harder, wind blowing the young girl's hair into a tangled knot. She stood still, ignoring the wind, snow, and everything around her. Except the young man who was currently breaking her heart.

"I don't love you." The words still echoed in her ears long after he finished speaking. Long after he turned and walked away. They still stung, still made her feel like dying. They made her feel small again.

How could the one man who had saved her soul before, now crush it so easily? How could he? Why?

"Why, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

* * *

Word Count: 95 


	12. No, Not Like This

Disclaimer: Not Takahashi.

Word count: 99

* * *

She pushes the boy against the couch, pressing in tightly, closely, too close. Too close for 'just friends.'

"Make me forget." She whispers over and over, crushing her lips to his almost harshly. But it feels good, for her to be this close. It feels good for her tongue to twine with his so brutally.

"Make me forget him." With those words his world comes crumbling down upon his head, shattered. He tries to break from her, to break from her for good, but she begs him. He never could deny her.

So he gives her what she wants.


	13. Happily Ever After

A/n: Shrugs.

* * *

"If anyone objects to this union, let them speak now or forever hold their peace…"

She almost expected the door to crash off its hinges, splinter beneath clawed digits, as a voice screamed out "Kagome!" But the priest continued and no one so much as breathed as her new husband leaned in to kiss her.

No one busted in to come and save her this time, no knights-in-shining-armor or sword fights or other heroics. There was no daring rescue, no matter how much she wanted one.

Because not all fairytales get their happy ending.

* * *

Word count: 97 


End file.
